Fructose analogs will be used to study mammalian fructose metabolism with particular emphasis as to their effects in the liver and the male reproductive tract. Derivatives of fructose will be synthesized and characterized. The suitabilities of these compounds to serve as substrates and inhibitors for the enzymes of mammalian fructose metabolism, particularly glucitol dehydrogenase, fructokinase and the glycolytic enzymes will be evaluated. Analogs will also be tested as to their inhibition of fructose metabolism in liver, tests, and spermatozoa and further as to their effects on the overall metabolism of these tissues. Derivatives which show antimetabolic potential in these experiments will be further studied as to their effects on whole animals. They will be monitored for their influence on fructose metabolism when administered to mice. In these experiments excretion of fructose and the accumulation of metabolites in the liver will be measured. Their ability to serve as anti-fertility agents will also be investigated through studies on their influence on the reproductive behavior and fertility of laboratory animals. In addition their effects on sperm maturation and motility will be monitored in adult male rabbits.